


One Was Once Two

by themayqueen



Series: The Way You Trick And You Tease [3]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Bubble Bath, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Het, Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themayqueen/pseuds/themayqueen
Summary: For a few brief seconds, before he was engulfed by the bubbly water, Maureen could see everything.





	One Was Once Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sparkinside (boomersoonerash)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/gifts), [tondada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tondada/gifts).



> This was written for the prompt "bath or hot tub." Title comes from "Fade Into You" by Clare Bowen and Sam Palladio of the show Nashville.

In the end, it hadn't taken Taylor long at all to convince Maureen to move in with him. They fell into a comfortable routine, the four of them all living together in the brownstone. It seemed to be under constant renovation, Zac and Taylor always adding something to the basement studio. Most of their changes, Maureen rolled her eyes at, but she had to admit she was a fan of the master bathroom.

Although it had put the bathroom out of commission for a long time, when it was finally finished, Maureen understood exactly why Taylor had wanted the makeover. The large garden tub, with its jets and fancy settings, was her idea of heaven. While Taylor slaved away on music late into the night, Maureen indulged in long, relaxing baths. She filled the tub with cotton candy scented bubble bath and settled in with a salacious novel she'd swiped from Summer's bookshelf.

The novel made Maureen blush, but she was fairly certain her skin was already flushed from the bath's warm water. It wasn't like anyone was around to see what she was reading or her reaction to it, Maureen reminded herself. 

She had discovered, thanks to Summer's racy novels and Taylor's wandering hands, that she did in fact have a sex drive. She wasn't some strangely asexual freak as she had feared. Maureen still felt far behind her peers, still technically a virgin at almost twenty three years old. But she was taking baby steps. At Summer's encouragement, she had gone on the pill, in preparation for that moment when 'the time was right.'

Maureen still didn't know when that time would be.

She was so engrossed in the novel that she didn't notice at first when the bathroom door slid open. It wasn't until Taylor closed and locked the door behind him that Maureen became aware of his presence. 

“Would you like some company?” He asked, his lips turning up in a tiny smirk.

“I... umm...” she stuttered out. Maureen glanced down at the book in her hands, then quickly sat it to the side, with the cover down. “I was just, umm...”

“Taking a bath, I assume,” Taylor replied. “Can I join you? A good soak would do wonders for my shoulders...”

Maureen nodded. She knew that even now Taylor had aches and pains that would seemingly never leave him, and the repetitive nature of playing music only exacerbated the situation. She fiddled with the tub's complicated dials, trying to fill it back up with fresh, hot water, while Taylor stripped out of his clothes. It gave her a good excuse not to watch him, no matter how much she might have wanted to.

It was impossible not to stare as Taylor lowered himself into the tub, though. Other that times when she'd watched him brazenly change clothes in front of her, she'd only caught glimpses of Taylor in the dark. This was different. For a few brief seconds, before he was engulfed by the bubbly water, Maureen could see everything. It made her blush so deeply she was sure Taylor would notice.

From what Maureen could tell, Taylor seemed totally oblivious. He let out a long moan as he relaxed further into the tub. Maureen gave him a moment to get comfortable, then asked, “Work hard in the studio?”

“Mhm,” he replied, fumbling along the edge of the tub until his hand landed on a bottle of shower gel. He studied it, then said, “Rose scented? I think this is yours, not mine...”

“I think so,” Maureen replied with a giggle.

Taylor shrugged. “Guess that means I'll have to wash _you_ with it.”

Maureen giggled again, not realizing Taylor was serious until he began scooting closer to her. She eyed him curiously as he settled in between her legs and reached over her shoulder for a wash cloth. “Are we really doing this, Tay?”

“Why not?” He asked, shrugging again.

“Because... it's weird?” 

Taylor's only response was yet another shrug. “Fine, then I'll wash me first.”

He inched backward, away from Maureen, and poured some of the shower gel onto the washcloth. Maureen watched as he ran the cloth across his shoulders and arms, his mouth falling open a little as though he were getting some strange pleasure from simply bathing. Maureen's own mouth fell open as she watched Taylor lather up his chest, his hand gradually vanishing beneath the water. There were too many bubble still for Maureen to be certain what he was doing, but she could guess. The muscles in his arm contracted, and Maureen couldn't resist the urge to brush a few bubbles aside to give herself a better view.

“Naughty,” Taylor replied, snickering.

Maureen bit her lip and nodded. The blush had, by that point, become such a permanent fixture that she didn't think her face would ever return to its normal color. 

“Why don't you help me, then?” Taylor asked. 

Before Maureen could respond, he grabbed her hand and pulled it between his legs. Although the washcloth was between their flesh, she knew exactly what she was feeling. Taylor whipped the washcloth away before Maureen could move at all, leaving nothing between her hand and his erection. She bit her lip in concentration as she began to stroke it in the way she knew Taylor liked. 

While she did that, Taylor reached for the shower gel and lathered up the washcloth again. This time, he brought it to Maureen's flesh, not his own. He began with her shoulders, slowly inching down her collarbone until he reached her breasts. There were almost obscured by the bubbles, but Taylor was obviously perfectly aware of what he was doing. He took his time with each breast, massaging her nipples through the thin material. Maureen couldn't stop herself from moaning, her concentration on stroking Taylor faltering only a little before she remembered what she was supposed to be doing.

Taylor's more experienced hand drifted further and further, letting the wash cloth float away at some point. Maureen didn't even realize it was gone until she felt Taylor's soapy fingers inch up her thigh and between her legs. 

Maureen let out a moan, unable to contain herself. Once she'd found her composure, she glanced up at Taylor. “Hey, Tay?”

“Yeah?” 

“Do you think... I mean, maybe...” She mumbled, finding all of her courage gone. She stared up at Taylor and hoped he knew what she was trying to ask.

Taylor grinned and nodded, then replied, “But only if you're sure.”

“I'm sure,” she replied, surprised at just how sure she did sound.

Taylor gave Maureen a reassuring smile, then leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Maureen let herself relax against him, growing more and more certain that she did finally want to go all the way. She knew it had to have been hard on Taylor to wait for her, but he'd never pushed her to go farther than she was ready. Whether it was that racy novel or just the sensuality of sharing a bath with Taylor, she decided she was _definitely_ ready.

As they kissed, Taylor grasped Maureen's hips gently but firmly and inched her into his lap. She could feel him brushing against her and it made her tremble, but she didn't want to stop. Still, she dug her fingernails into Taylor's shoulders as he carefully positioned her and lowered her down onto him. It hurt, but not nearly as much as she expected it to.

“Are you okay?” Taylor asked, his voice soft and breathy. “Is this okay?”

Maureen nodded. “Y-yeah... yeah, it's okay. You know, just... go slow.”

Taylor returned her nod, then began to move Maureen slowly against him. His own hips rolled up a little, but the movement was gentle. The water around them sloshed a little, breaking up the last of the bubbles that remained so that Maureen could look down and watch their bodies move together, as connected as they could possibly be.

She hated that because of her upbringing and her inexperience, she had built sex up in her mind to be such a scary thing. It wasn't at all. She had a feeling it might leave her a little sore, but she decided it was worth it. Maureen hated herself a little for waiting so long to let Taylor make her feel so good. Judging by the look on his face, his head thrown back, he was enjoying it, too.

Soon, a feeling Maureen had become quite familiar with thanks her and Taylor's explorations began building up inside of her, threatening to burst out of her body entirely. She was certain the two of them were sloshing water out onto the floor now, but she didn't care. She felt arms trembling and his stomach tightening as he pulled her down onto him even harder. Stars exploded behind her eyes and for a moment she feared she might pass out entirely and just sink down into the water that was now practically bubble-free.

“Maur...” Taylor gasped out.

“Y-yeah?” She asked, grasping his arms as another wave of pleasure shot through her body.

Taylor just looked down at her and smiled. “Love you.”

“Love you, too,” she replied.


End file.
